Rise of the Lycans
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Harry and Hermione are bitten by werewolf Remus at the end of third year, but a soul-bond at the same time changes them, turning them into somthing new, lycans. Harry/Hermione/Daphne Harry/multi M for lemons, language, and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**A/N- In this story Werewolves are like Remus is in the movie, he's still dangerous, but slim and kinda sickly looking.**

Aaaa- **normal**

Aaaa-** Mind speak**

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione, Run!" Harry yelled as he saw Professor Lupin running toward them.

Harry, being more fit than Hermione began to pull away from his friend. He looked over his shoulder to see Lupin gaining, there was no way they would outrun the werewolf, in a manner of moments, Lupin would overtake and attack them. The best case scenario would be for them to survive and be turned into werewolves, just as Lupin was. The odds of that weren't great however.

It was then that Harry came to a decision. He couldn't let Lupin get Hermione. She was his best friend, and the girl he had fallen in love with, not that he'd admitted it. But he would rather die than see her harmed. He stopped and spun around, allowing Hermione to pass him, and she spun to a stop ahead of him.

"Harry! What are you doing? Come on!"

Harry shook his head. "Go Hermione," He said softly.

The muggle-born witch quickly realized what he was doing, but to late, as Lupin was upon them. "HARRY!"

'AAHHHH!" Harry screamed and Lupin's claws tore into him. He punched the werewolf, attempting to fight it off, only for it to tear into his shoulder with it's teeth. "GO!" Harry yelled through the pain. "HERMIONE! GO!"

Hermione watched helpless as the normally kindhearted Professor Lupin tore into Harry with tooth and claw. Unwilling to abandon her best friend, and the boy she'd had a crush on since first year when he saved her from the troll, she pointed her wand at the enraged werewolf and cast the first spell that came to mind, the stinging hex.

Lupin whined in pain as he turned to face her, as if realizing for the first time she was present.

But Hermione didn't pay any attention to him as he stalked towards her. The only thing she could see was the bloody, unmoving body of her best friend. Only Lupin's snarl as he lunged at her drew her attention back to him.

Hermione felt Lupin's fangs tear into he arm as she raised it out of reflex to defend herself.

She was sure she was going to die with Harry, out here in the Forbidden Forest. And Sirius would die as well because they would be unable to rescue him. She had never gotten the chance to tell harry how she felt about him. She wondered if her parents would be told what happened to her. How Lupin would handle being responsible for two students deaths once he regained his mind when the full moon set. These thoughts passed through her head before she hit the ground, in a matter of seconds.

Before the werewolf could do any more damage to her, the cavalry arrived in the form of Buckbeak, the hippogriff. The winged creature knocked Lupin off of her, and chased him away.

Hermione knew it was to late, she had been bitten, infected. She was a werewolf now. And Harry...She quickly picked herself off the ground and ran towards Harry, disregarding her own wound as she fell beside his bloody body. Gashes covered his body, and it appeared as if chunks of flesh were missing. To her surprise, he was still breathing. But he was loosing blood fast, too fast. She knew he wouldn't survive long enough to get to the Hospital wing.

Harry knew it as well.

"Mione?" he rasped.

Hermione clutched his hand with hers as she felt tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm here Harry. Everything will be alright," she sobbed.

Harry smiled weakly. "Your a...terrible liar Mione."

"Don't you dare die on me Harry Potter!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Mione," he paused as he coughed blood. "I'm sorry. I never told you how much...you mean to me."

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she sobbed. "You can't die Harry. You're the boy-who-lived. Live again, please!" she begged.

"Nothing...nothing I can do." he coughed up more blood. "Mione, I...I love you. I wish...I wish I told you sooner." He smiled weakly again.

Hermione closed her eyes. She'd dreamed of Harry saying those words since first year, now she'd give them up in a heartbeat if meant he could live. She leaned down until her face was hovering above his. "I love you too Harry, ever since you saved me from the troll."

Harry chuckled. "Ron was there too," he pointed out.

"But he was the reason I was there." She disregarded Harry's blood, knowing that this would be the only time she ever kissed him.

As their lips meet, a silvery light flared in their vision.

As the late faded, they found themselves both standing, still embraced, and uninjured. Neither realized they were no longer in the forest.

"Harry!" Hermione cried ecstatically as she hugged him, realizing he was no longer dying. She continued to cry as he held her. "I thought I lost you."

Harry smiled as he held the brown-haired witch. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he realized that he was no longer dying. "It's alright Hermione, I'm here."

"You meant what you said earlier, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"About loving you? With all my heart," Harry assured her.

"Would you two be willing to part for a few moments," an amused female voice asked.

"Please, I'm getting nauseous," a second, still female voice asked.

The two teens turned to face the speakers, to find themselves face to face with a giant white wolf, and a beautiful blond woman, and realized for the first time they stood in an endless green pasture.

Harry instinctively put himself in front of Hermione. "Who are you? Why are we here?" He asked.

The wolf rolled it's eyes. "We brought you here idiot," she said sarcastically.

"Luna," the blond reprimanded. "Be nice. They've been through a lot the past few hours." She looked at the two teens. "We have many names, but you may call us Maria and Luna respectively. The wolf is Luna."

Luna snorted.

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione greeted them. "But why are we here?"

"Two reasons," Luna said. "The first is that you were both bitten by a werewolf, and have yet to change. The second is that you kissed."

Maria rubbed her forehead at Harry and Hermione's confused expressions. "It's not the kiss Luna," she sighed. She looked at the two teens. "You two are soul mates, the kiss began the bond. That in turn allowed me to contact you."

"Why would you contact us?" Harry asked.

Before Maria could answer, Hermione gasped. "Your Aphrodite, aren't you?"

Maria smiled. "That was my name, long ago, as was Venus, Branwen, Freya, and many others. By any name, I am the goddess of love, beauty, sex, marriage, and fertility."

"You're a goddess too?" Harry asked looking at the giant wolf.

Luna nodded. "Luna, Diana, Morrigan, Fenrir..."

"But Fenrir's a male!" Hermione protested.

Luna chuckled. "Tell that to the mortals. I am the goddess of war, beast, the hunt, revenge, and the moon. You may also now me as Ares. Mortals didn't seem to like their deity's of war to be women for some reason," she said with mirth. "It was I who cursed the first werewolf."

Both Harry and Hermione tensed. "What do you want with us?" Hermione asked.

"I bonded the two of you as soul mates, long before you two even met." She crossed her arms. "And if everything went as planned, you two would have been the best of friends growing up, and into your Hogwarts years. But, as usual, our fellow gods and goddesses can't not interfere."

"What went wrong?" Harry asked.

Luna snorted. "Aphrodite here pissed of Fate."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Hermione began, "but how?"

Maria glared at Luna before sighing. "Let's just say that fate is real fucking clingy, and leave it at that. Fate sent a seer a prophecy, in front of one of the most powerful and respected men alive, your headmaster."

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled. "Don't tell me it was..."

"Sibyl Trelawney," Maria finished. "Long story short, Harry here has to either kill Voldemort or be killed by him. It's why Harry was targeted, and why my plans were derailed. For the whole story, I suggest you ask Dumbledore, that's not why you're here."

"Where are we anyways?" Harry asked.

Luna sighed. "The world between worlds. But anyways, the reason you two are here is because Maria asked me for a favor I owed."

Maria nodded. "The prophecy fate sent mentioned 'a power the Dark Lord knows not'. Since Fate failed to specify what it was, we're going to give it to you."

"I have modified the curse I cast on the first werewolf," Luna explained. "That, combined with Maria's own power, is to turn you into something else, something far superior to them. Together we are going to create a new species, and you two will be the first."

"What will we be?" Hermione asked.

"Lycans," Luna said happily. "Like werewolves, you will change into a humanoid-type wolf, be natural occlumens, anyone you bite will become a lycan, and you will be forced to change on the full moon. Unlike them, you will be able to change at will, except on the nights of the full moon. You will also be stronger, faster, keep your heightened senses when human, and generally in control of your mind when change forms."

"Generally?" Harry and Hermione chorused.

"When the full moon shines, your instincts, which will already be more forceful, will rule. That's one reason Maria is here." The wolf looked over at the blond goddess.

"To help suppress your hunting instincts on the full moon, I am going to use my influence to increase your lust. But you should still attempt to stay away from others during those nights. The hunting instinct is still there, just suppressed. It is very likely that you could kill someone if you feel that they are a threat, or in between yourself and your mate. And don't even try using the wolfsbane potion, it won't have any effect on you."

Hermione and Harry blushed beet red.

"You mean that me and Harry will..err.."

"Fuck like mad?" Luna offered bluntly, causing the teens to blush even more.

Hermione nodded sheepishly.

"Yes," Luna affirmed, just as bluntly.

"Not that I wouldn't want to...um...sleep with Mione, but um...aren't we a bit young? And...isn't it a bit fast? We've only just admitted that we love each other," Harry pointed out.

"You can kill or fuck Kid," Luna said.

"LUNA!" Maria yelled. She turned to face the two of them. "As much as I hate to say it, she is right." The blond turned and glared at the wolf, "Though she could have said it much more gently." She turned back to the teens. "It's why I'm also giving the two of you a mind-link. It's not much, but I hope it will...ease the fact that on the next full moon, you will change and, as Luna said, fuck like mad. Other things you should be aware of is that, you will have physically changed after your first transformation. Your human bodies will be stronger, more resistant to damage. I would also advise that you," she pointed at Hermione, "get shorter haircut that you like. I suggest nothing longer than your shoulders. Also, since I doubt either of you want children so young, you, and any females bitten or born, will have the choice to ovulate."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Does that mean no more period?"

Maria nodded. "And you cannot ovulate on the full moon, that way you are in your mind when you do."

"Bye-bye now," Luna said.

Before Harry or Hermione could ask any more questions, they found themselves on the ground of the Forbidden Forest. The wounds they had received from Professor Lupin were gone, while the others they had sustained earlier were still present.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by sight of dementors flying overhead, towards the lake, she looked at Harry. "We'll talk about this later."

Harry nodded. "Agreed, come on, we've still got to save Sirius."

000000000000

**Later, Hogwarts Hospital Wing.**

Harry and Hermione had just finished explaining to Ron what they had done to save Sirius, minus being bitten by Lupin and speaking with Luna and Maria, when an owl flew in and landed in front of them. Hermione took the letter and her eyes widened when she read the address. She quickly handed it to Harry.

_Lord and Lady Potter_

_Hogwarts Hospital Wing_

He turned the letter over to look at the seal, and recognized it as the symbol of Gringotts bank. He quickly put the letter in his pocket.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Gringotts," Harry said nervously. "I'll open later in the common room."

The red-head frowned. "That's odd," he looked over at Hermione. "Gringotts owls normally refuse to let anyone other than the addressee take anything they sent. Must be a poorly trained owl."

"Maybe it's new," Hermione offered nervously. "We should probably go," she said. "Let you get some rest."

Ron nodded. "Save me a seat at breakfast, Pomfrey said I'd be out in time to go to the great hall."

"No problem Ron," Harry assured. "We'll see you in the morning."

"See you later and get some rest," Hermione said as she and Harry began to leave the infirmary.

As soon as they were out of sight of the hospital wing, Harry pulled out the letter and opened it, Hermione read the letter along with him.

_Dear Lord Harry and Lady Hermione,_

_Gringotts wishes to congratulate you on your marriage._

_Due to your marriage, the two of you are now legally emancipated, and have access to the Potter family vault. It is in your best interest to come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience to go over issues that would normally have been covered by the late Lord James and Lady Lily, but have fallen to Gringotts in light of their untimely deaths. Should you wish, you may bring one adviser for each of you, as you are both newly emancipated and inexperienced._

_May your gold flow freely,_

_Ironfist,_

_Manager, Potter Accounts._

"Married," Hermione whispered in awe before looking up at Harry. She smiled impishly. "I notice you're not complaining."

A sheepish look crossed Harry's face and scratched the back of his neck. "It's actually kind of a relief. After what we were told about the full moon..."

Hermione blushed and looked down. "I see your point," she said quietly. "And we still need to discuss this, and us."

"Agreed," Harry nodded. "But not tonight. It's been...long. And I think it would be best if we took the time to think and process everything, and get some rest, before talking about any of this."

Hermione smiled. "Did you just make logical argument?"

He shrugged. "You had to rub off on me sometime."

She reached up and pecked his cheek with a kiss. "Good to know I've had some influence. Come on, let's go to bed."

0000000000

Hermione groaned as she rolled out of bed the next morning. She had stayed up thinking about everything that happened, before drifting into an uneasy slumber.

She was only fourteen and she was married to her best friend, she didn't mind that last part, but married! Added to the fact was that she was most likely going to end up having sex with him at least once a month and that she'd change into some type of super-werewolf, and it was a lot to take in. What would her parents say?

Her eyes widened. She and Harry couldn't be separated on the nights of the full moon, not unless they wanted to hunt and kill.

Opening her book bag, Hermione pulled out a quill, ink, and sheet of parchment. Thinking for a moment, she began to write a letter home.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Some things have happened that I cannot explain in a letter. I both do not wish to, and am still processing much of it myself. I promise that when I arrive home, I will explain it all to the best of my ability. But these things prompt me to ask two favors that, once explained, are more like necessities. The first is that my friend Harry (the boy that I keep writing to you about) is allowed to come home and stay the summer. The second is that both he and I need to stop at Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. I assure you that both of these things are of vital importance, and that I will explain everything I can when I see you._

_I'm sorry that I can't tell you in this letter. But as I said, I am still figuring out a lot of things as well._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione re-read the letter several times. Satisfied that it was the best she could come-up with, she made her way down to the common room to find Harry waiting for her.

He smiled sheepishly. "Morning Mione," he greeted tiredly.

She smiled at him. "I take it you didn't get much sleep either last night."

He looked down. "I realized that I can't go back to the Dursleys, and I don't know what to do."

Hermione smiled and held up the letter to her parents. "I've already thought of that actually. And I hoped, if it was okay with my parents, that you would be willing to stay with me this summer."

Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling them we're married?"

It was Hermione's turn to look sheepish. "Actually, I told them that a lot has happened, and that I'd explain more when I got home. So can I borrow Hedwig?"

He snorted. "Doesn't being married mean whats mine is yours?"

She hit him lightly on the arm. "I was trying to be nice."

Harry chuckled. "Go ahead. Do you want to send it before or after breakfast."

"Before, the sooner I send it, the sooner we get a reply."

Harry offered his arm. "May I escort you up the owlry?" he asked smiling.

"Gladly," Hermione said looping her arm through his.

They walked in silence for a while, before Harry spoke. "Hermione, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm listening," she assured him.

"It...err...has to do with what we'll do at the full moon."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up from blushing. "What about?" she asked quietly.

"Umm...I love you Hermione and while I admit that I wouldn't mind...er...doing that activity with you, I don't want our first..err...time to be well, that."

"What are you saying Harry?"

"Oh Merlin," Harry muttered. "I know we're young, but I'd rather actually...you know, before the full moon." He sighed. "I'm coming off as a pervert, aren't I?"

Hermione chuckled. "Actually know. I get what your saying. You want our first time to be special, don't you?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, you deserve more than, as Luna put it, fucking like mad."

"It's sweet Harry, but I don't know if we can. Not that I don't want to as well, but I just don't know. I think we should just let it happen, get lost in the moment if we have one, you know?"

Harry nodded. "I know. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"And I appreciate, if we're married, we have to be able to rely on one another. Speaking of which, do you remember Maria saying that we would have a mind link?"

Harry nodded.

"She said it would, ease us into, well next month. And I think we need to try and test it out."

"What do you mean?"

Harry almost stumbled when he heard Hermione's voice in his head, "It mean's we need to practice and get used to it."

"Hermione..."

"Think the words Harry."

"This is...," Hermione did stumble when she heard Harry in her head, pulling Harry down to the floor with her.

"...going to take some getting used to," Harry finished aloud. "Ow."

"I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione apologized as they stood up. "I didn't mean to..."

Harry held up his hand. "It's alright Mione, I almost did the same thing." He looped his arm back around Hermione's. "Come on, let's send that letter."

As they continued walking, the came passed the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were surprised to find the door open, and Professor Lupin, once again the kind human man, Called to them, "Harry, Hermione come here for a moment!"

"Morning professor," Harry greeted as he and Hermione walked into the room.

Lupin looked up and smiled at them. "Morning Harry, Hermione." He turned away to grab a stack of books to pack. "I saw you coming," he gestured to the open Marauders Map on his desk. "And you can call me Remus, seeing as I'm no longer your professor."

Hermione gasped. "Professor Dumbledore didn't fire you did he?"

Remus smiled and shook his head. "No. I resigned, I could have killed or, worse, bitten you last night. Plus Severus let slip my condition this morning. Soon the owls will begin flying in. I'm just saving him the trouble of firing me."

Harry opened his mouth to say that he did, but Hermione elbowed him. "Don't tell him Harry, it would only make him feel bad."

"You're right. I don't know why I even considered it."

"The headmaster told me what you two did last night. It was very brave of you." He smiled. "And a prank worthy of the Marauders. But, since I'm no longer your teacher..." Remus tapped his wand to the map. "Mischief managed." As the writing of the map faded, Remus handed it to Harry. "...I no longer feel guilty giving it back to you." Remus smiled and looked at Hermione. "You're just like James Harry."

"How?" Harry asked smiling.

"He fell in love with the brightest witch of his age as well."

He smiled as he put his arm around a blushing Hermione.

"Thanks for the compliment Professor," Hermione said.

"Remus, Remember, I'm not your professor anymore." The werewolf looked up at his clock. "I better finish packing. And you two better get going so you can have some breakfast."

0000000000

At dinner, Hermione received a reply back fro her parents.

_Hermione,_

_You owe me and your father an explanation after that letter young lady, a real good one. And as long as his guardians don't mind, we have no problems letting your friend stay over this summer. And we would be more than willing to stop at Diagon Alley on our way home from Kings Cross. We'll see you the day after tomorrow._

_With love,_

_Mum_

Harry immediately sent a letter to the Dursleys, already knowing what their answer would be.

As predicted, he got a letter the next day telling him that they didn't want to see him at all that summer, or ever if he could manage it.

0000000000

**Just so you understand, Werewolves and Lycans are going to be different species. Though they will share some similarities. Lycans will be the stronger of the two. Also, Harry and Hermione will not change at will until after their first transformation.**

**Please Review.**

**Check out the challenges in my forums.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaa"- normal

"Aaaa"- Mind-speak

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VIOLENT, BESTIAL LEMON (Type thing)**

**CHAPTER 2**

_One Month Later, Day of Full Moon._

Harry stumbled out of the floo of the Three Broomsticks, landing on his hands. Hermione came out behind him, and stumbled on him, landing on his back

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said as she stood up.

"It okay," he said as he stood up. "How much longer have we got?"

Hermione pulled a watch out of her coat pocket. "Long enough to eat first." She put the watch back into her pocket as she walked over towards a table.

Hermione had taken Maria's advice and cut her hair. No longer did it fall to her mid back, aside from a set of bangs covering the right side of her face, it was cut rather close to her head. It made her look older than she really was, if only by a few years.

Harry thought about what had happened over the last month.

Meeting the Grangers had been an interesting experience. After picking him and Hermione up at Kings Cross, Michael and Rhona, her parents, had taken them out to eat. Over lunch, the two teens explained what had happened. The Grangers hadn't been to pleased about the fact that their daughter was, not only married, but bitten by a werewolf. They had seen enough horror movies to understand what that meant without much explanation. The mention of the soul-bond and conversation with the two goddesses had startled them. And Michael Granger had glared at Harry when Hermione explained what Luna had told them about what would happen on the full moon.

It was then that the two teens were separated after a brief whispered conference between the parents.

Harry had gone with Michael and Hermione with Rhona. The two teens kept in contact with their mind link as they had received 'the talk' from the elder Grangers. Hermione's was much nicer than Harry's, especially once she explained to her mother about the whole not ovulating until she wanted to. Michael glared at Harry the whole time he talked to the boy, and then threatened him with bodily harm if he ever hurt Hermione.

Then they had gone to Diagon Alley to meet with with the goblins. Both of the Grangers went with them as advisers.

It turned out that Harry had inherited a small fortune from his parents. His father hadn't made much as an Auror, but after his parents death, James had inherited their money and had saved and invested it. But, surprisingly, he had inherited more from his mother, who apparently worked as a model in the muggle world. She had also left him copies of her modeling pictures. He was well off, not as rich as the Malfoys, Blacks, or Longbottoms, but still richer than most wizarding families.

It turned out that the title of Lord was simply a formality. All family heads where Lords or Ladies regardless of wealth. And as the last of his family, Harry was the head. It was explained that the title only needed to be used on formal occasions, dealing with legal documents, and dealing with other families on formal business, such as arranging marriage contracts or familial alliances.

They also found out that their emancipation only meant that they now had authority in financial decisions and no longer needed the Grangers or Dursleys, respectively, permission to do anything in the wizarding world. They still weren't allowed to use magic outside of school until after they completed their owls at least, two years earlier than most witches and wizards. They also learned that they were married the instant they soul-bonded. Gringotts and the Ministry both had registers that would notify them. But unlike Gringotts, the Ministry didn't check theirs on a regular basis.

After speaking with the goblins, Harry and Hermione withdrew some money and made two stops in the alley. Flourish & Blotts, were Hermione purchased two books on wizard customs, and a few other books on various subjects. The second stop was at Madam Malkin's. There they both bought a long trench coat. Harry's had several pockets and was fur-lined with black buttons., and was similar, if smaller, to Hagrid's moleskin coat. Hermione's coat had only two pockets, one on each side, and had a high collar. Her coat had a zipper all the way to the top of the collar. Both coats were black leather and had deep pocket, auto-fit, shadow, durability, and auto-climate charms.

He and Hermione were wearing those coats now.

Harry and Hermione waited in silence as Madame Rosmerta came over and took their orders, and continued until they got their food and through their meal. The silence wasn't awkward, both were nervous about tonight, it would be the first time they changed and neither had any idea what to expect other than 'fucking like mad'.

They were both simply happy that their first time had been a few nights ago. It had been awkward at first, painful for Hermione, but it had been slow, tender, and loving. Hermione reading about sex, getting Harry to read several books about it, had probably made it better than it normally would have been, considering they had both never done anything like it before. Then again Maria, as the goddess of love, lust, and sex, may have intervened without their knowledge so that they could both enjoy their their first time. They simply didn't know, although Harry was inclined to give credit to his wife.

The Grangers had been very understanding, although Michael had sent the occasional glare towards Harry. It had, thus far, been far better than any summer at the Dursleys. And, again thanks to Hermione, he had already finished all of his summer homework.

Ron had written to both Harry and Hermione about going to the Quidditch World cup later in the summer, and after checking their newly acquired lunar calendar, accepted his invitation.

After finishing their meal, Hermione pulled the watch out of her pocket and checked it again. "Come on Harry, we better get going if we're going to get deep enough into the forest."

They didn't have anyplace at the Grangers that would be safe for them to change on the full moon, and no place to go were they didn't run the risk of running into somebody. And so Hermione and he had agreed that it would be best for them to floo to Hogsmeade and go into the forbidden forest for their change, as they planned to do once they returned to Hogwarts.

And so the two friends walked out of the Three Broomsticks and into a much quieter than they were used to Hogsmede. The two were very subdued as they walked out of the village and towards the forest.

"How far in do we go?" Harry asked when they reached the edge of the forest.. "We won't be very safe until we change."

Hermione sighed. "As deep as we can before we change.

They walked about fifty feet into the forest before Hermione stopped. "This should be far enough in to leave our things," she said. She unzipped her coat and left it, and her sandals in the hollow of one of the trees, leaving her dressed in a pair of holey jeans and a cheap t-shirts that was a few sizes too large for her. Though that didn't hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra as Harry could clearly see her nipples protruding from beneath the fabric.

Harry followed suit, leaving his coat with hers. Unlike her, he only wore a pair of jeans that, like hers, were holey and worn. He also took off the sandals he had bought a few days ago along with his glasses and put them with the coat.

Both knew that there clothes likely wouldn't survive the transformation. It was why they, not only were wearing the minimal amount of clothes they could, but had purchased the coats in the first place.

They both winced as they continued to walk deeper into the woods, Hermione leading Harry without his glasses as the light began to fade. Pebbles, twigs and other various protrusions from the earth were uncomfortable on their bare feet. Shortly before the light completely faded, they felt it. The moon had risen.

Hermione screamed as a wave of pain tore through her body. Her eyes clenched close as she collapsed to the ground. It felt as if her insides were on fire. She could feel her bones twisting and growing, could feel as her muscles began to bulge and grow more dense. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. Soon her creams of pain turned into a cacophony of harsh growls, snarls, and whines.

Harry's eyesight suddenly sharpened and he watched as his wife changed in front of him. He bit back his screams as he began to experience his own pain. But he kept his eyes open, focused on Hermione. He could see the muscles and bone beneath her skin changing. Her mouth and nose elongated into a snout as her teeth began to sharpen. About the time that her ears began to move up her head, harry no longer cared, he was transforming along with her. And it was at this point that his instincts began to fight with his mind.

Neither noticed when the other began to sprout fur, when the clothes they had worn were shredded, or when they grew in size. At the end of the transformation, two long howls echoed throughout the the forest and surrounding countryside.

The two lycans were very different from Lupin and other werewolves like him. Werewolves were sickly looking creatures, with long, thin appendages and bodies, with very little hair **(A/N-think about what werewolf Remus looked like in the movie)**. Harry and Hermione were muscular creatures that stood taller than most grown men if they were to stand upon their hind legs. Their shoulders were broad and muscular, though Hermione's stuck out slightly further than Harry's, the only immediate visible difference besides size and genitalia that marked Hermione as the female. Wicked claws curved from their fore and hind paws, sharp as razors and hard as stone. Gleaming white teeth were equally sharp. **(A/N- think about the werewolves in the Van Helsing movie)**

Hermione was slightly shorter than Harry, standing at a little over eight feet tall. Brown hair the same shade as her hair now covered her body., with a tuft protruding out over her right eye in a strange mimic of her human haircut. Chocolate brown eyes that normally held compassion, kindness, and curiosity were now filled with a thirst for violence and lust.

Harry stood at an even nine feet. His fur midnight black and his green eyes echoing the look in his wife's, his mate's.

Hermione could feel the arousal in her loins as she looked over her shoulder. She didn't see Harry, she saw a strong and healthy male. But he would have to prove himself worthy of her. She let out a long howl, a challenge to the male, and she took off deeper into the forest upon all fours. She weaved through the trees with a speed and agility that was disguised by her large size, bounding through the forest and around the tree close to thirty miles per hour.

Just as Hermione did not see harry, he did not see Hermione. When he gazed upon her, he saw a strong, healthy, and fertile female. His nostrils flared as he smelled her heat. Then she challenged him and took off into the forest. He let out his long hunting howl as took off after her.

Hermione could feel herself become more aroused as the male chased after her, unintentionally making the sent of her arousal stronger for Harry to smell as he chased her. This in turn made him more aroused.

The two lycans continued their chase through the forest, going deeper than many humans had dare go. They tore through the forest at high speed, moving with a deadly grace.

After a good two hours of a running, Harry leaped forward, tackling Hermione to the forest floor. He growled warning, telling her not to try and run again.

The female lycan whined a plea in response, asking him to take her. The chase had only aroused them both more. She raised her hind end up off of the ground, offering herself to a worthy male.

Harry gripped her hips with his claws, tearing into her flesh and preventing his bitch from fleeing. His large cock had descended from it's sheath, and stood tall at a staggering fifteen inches and as thick as as a can of soda with a large bulb towards the tip.

As Hermione raised herself up onto her front paws, harry lined himself up with her glistening pussy. Her juices were dripping from between her hind legs, coating her fur in the fluid. There was no gentleness as he forced himself into his bitch's tight heat at the same time his jaw bit down into her shoulder, securing her even more.

Hermione snarled as she felt the male's steel cock enter her at the same time as she felt him bite into her shoulder. But as he pulled back and began to thrust, she did not feel the pain of his claws in her hips, or his fangs into her shoulder. All she felt was lust and need and pleasure as she began to thrust back into him.

Their coupling was brutal and violent. Neither was gentle, nor did either wish to be. Snarls and growls of pleasure and warning echoed around the forest, warning other creature not to approach, on pain of death. Orgasm after orgasm the two continued to mate, never slowing down or stopping. Their juices mixed and fell down their legs onto the forest floor. The two lycans were beyond logic, reason, or thought. All they could think about was the pleasure they were both receiving.

It wasn't until the moon set several hours later that the two collapsed exhausted into the dirt, still changed, still with Harry's cock buried deep in Hermione's sex.

It was well after noon when Hermione awoke. She could feel Harry still inside her, and above her. With perfect clarity, she remembered last night, and was sure that beneath her fur she was blushing. She couldn't remember the many orgasms she had had last night. It had been the most primal and enjoyable thing she had ever experienced. She was surprised she wasn't in any pain, she expected to be, considering how hard and long she and Harry had coupled. Not to mention the fact that he had torn into her flesh with tooth and claw.

"Harry," she sent in an effort to wake him. "Harry! Wake up!"

Sh felt him stir above her.

"Mione?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Unless you fucked someone else last night. Now get off, you're larger than me."

"Sorry Mione." He said before standing and pulling out of her.

Hermione let out a whimper as he pulled out. She suddenly felt empty. But she stood up to face him.

Now that her mind was her own and not clouded by lust or pain, she could truly assess the beauty and strength of his lycan form. He would easily be a match for any creatures his own size, and probably a few that were larger, not that there were many. She wondered if she looked as strong as him?

"You do," Harry answered.

"Did I send that to you?" she asked. "I didn't mean to."

"I'm sorry about last night," Harry apologized. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She snorted. "No. In fact you gave me more pleasure than I thought was possible," she assured him. "I think Maria and Luna gave us some type of healing ability."

Harry walked over and ran his head against hers in a gesture of affection. "Good." He looked her over, noticing her shoulder and hips were unmarked. "I think your right. I don't see a mark on you." His nostrils flared and he shuddered.

"What;s wrong Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Use your nose."

Hermione took a deep breath and instantly knew what Harry meant. The surrounding area was filled with the scent of the previous exertions, and the scent was beginning to make her aroused again.

"I think we'd better go," Harry said. "Before we do it again. Not that I don't want to, but..."

"Agreed," Hermione said as she turned away and began to lope away on all fours. "Come on. I want to see what we're capable off before going back home."

Harry fell into step beside her.

Both lycans were on edge until they could no longer smell the area they had coupled in. That's not to say they couldn't smell it, or each other, but it was much more bearable. Then they began to test themselves to see what they were capable of.

They didn't return to their clothes until the next morning. By following their noses, they were able to find the coats they had left behind. Then the two willed themselves back to normal, and the change wasn't nearly as painful as it was before. And, as told, their bodies had changed.

The first thing Harry noticed was that he could see clearly, despite not wearing his glasses. The second thing he noticed was that Hermione was standing just a few feet away from him, naked.

She was taller than before, and much more muscular. He could see the muscles flex in her arms and legs, added to that was the eight-pack abs she now sported. But what drew his attention where her breast, what had before been a decent B-cup, were now firm D-cups. Her light brown nipples were pebbled and protruding due to the morning chill, and he could help but look down to her hairless sex. He quickly looked away and grabbed his coat and sandals.

Hermione knew that Harry had been staring at her. She had seen him from the corner of her eye, and in truth it made her feel good, knowing that he enjoyed looking at her. She knew she had changed, it was pretty hard to miss her larger chest. And she could feel the strength in her limbs. But she resolved to look in the mirror when she and Harry returned to her home. She had no doubt her parents were worried, since she and Harry hadn't returned yesterday.

But she was also observing Harry out of the corner of her eye. Like her, he had changed. He was taller, and much more muscular. Before he had been thin, but athletic. He didn't have any bulging muscles, but at the same time wasn't weak. Now, his shoulders were broader, and his pecs much larger. She could see that his arms and legs were heavily muscled, and he now sported a well defined eight-pack. He looked as though he worked out trying to build muscle, but unlike a lot of body builders, he didn't look like it was too much. Somehow, all the muscles seemed to suit him. She smiled as she saw his erection, it was bigger than she remembered.

Before their transformation, when they had first made love, he wasn't any longer than six inches, which according to her reading was about the average size for guy. But now she wondered how it would fit, it was easily eight inches, maybe nine, and a bit thicker as well. The transformation had certainly helped him. And she loved how firm his ass was now.

She slipped on her sandals before putting on and zipping her trench coat. It fit snugly, but not uncomfortably, to her figure. And she thanked the shadow charms that would keep people from seeing than she had now pants or underwear on underneath the coat as she walked, as long as her leg didn't extend past the coat anyway.

She watched as Harry buttoned up his coat. His hair looked neater, and she idly wondered if that was one of the things changed about him. She watched as he picked up and slipped his glasses into his pocket.

He turned back to her and smirked. Holding out his arm he asked, "Shall we my lady?"

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arm in his. "With pleasure milord."

He chuckled as the two of them began to walk out of the forest, and back to the Three Broomsticks. After paying Rosemerta to use the floo, they went to the Leaky Cauldron. From there they went into muggle London. Hermione led them to the nearest payphone, where she called her parents and assured them she and Harry were fine. She also told them not to be to alarmed when she and Harry got home due to the changes, and the fact that they both needed a shower.

Then they had endured the train and bus rides required to reach the Grangers home. They received several curious glances due to the dirt visible on their hands and hair.

Michael and Rhona were shocked at the changes in the two teens when they arrived shortly before dinner.

Harry was a gentlemen and let Hermione shower first, unfortunately, this left him to explain what happened to the Grangers. He left out the fact that he had dug his fangs and claws in Hermione, and naturally, Michael glared at him and grumbled under his breath until Rhona hit him lightly in the back of the head.

Harry was thankful when Hermione finished her shower and he was allowed to escape.

The next day, the Grangers parked their cars in the driveway and closed the garage doors. Harry and Hermione knew that without the full moon to cloud their thought, it would be perfectly safe to change, or shift as she had begun to call it, in front of her parents. The garage was the only place big enough to do so.

Seeing their daughter and her boyfriend, they refused to acknowledge Harry as Hermione's husband until there was some type of ceremony, change into an eight and nine foot animal, respectively, was a shock, especially when, afterward, all four sat down and Hermione explained what they had learned from their experimentation in the forest.

They were able to move boulders as large as a delivery van. Their claws could tear through trees like a hot knife through butter. And they could run at least thirty miles per hour, they hadn't been able to run full out due to the trees.

They would have to endure one more full moon before going to the World Cup, and returning to Hogwarts, though they would have to sneak into the forest their first week back.

The rest of the summer found Harry and Hermione trying to get used to their increased sense of smell and hearing. They would really have trouble when either of them would get aroused, as it turned out that they could both smell the others arousal and that it would cause the other to become aroused. Hermione had trouble because, although it didn't affect her as Harry's scent did, she could basically smell when either of her parents were aroused and when they had sex, which both things that no one wanted to think about their parents doing.

A side effect of this is that it was not unusual for Harry and Hermione to disappear and reappear later looking flushed and/or rumpled. Michael wasn't very happy, but after an explanation, accepted it...reluctantly. Rhona accepted it and would have rather interesting conversations with her daughter, not to mention making a lot of innuendos to the two teens.

They also went shopping for clothes that would fit well with being able to change and ruin clothes, in other words they found and bought the cheapest clothes they could. And both had become used to not only walking barefoot, but not wearing any undergarments, much to Harry's delight, Michael's disapproval, and Rhona's amusement.

Hedwig enjoyed being able to spread her wings and fly whenever she wanted, as she had been unable to do at the Dursleys, and was kept fairly busy with correspondence between Ron. Although she clearly didn't like Ron's new owl Pigwidgeon, Pig for short. Sirius had sent the owl to Ron on the train ride home as a replacement for Scabbers, who turned out to be a human animagus. Crookshanks slept or demanded attention throughout the summer, mostly sleeping.

But both animals could sense the change in their respective masters. It mattered little to them, they knew when not to approach the couple.

Besides Ron, they received a few letters from Sirius, usually delivered by a tropical bird of some sort, and Hagrid asking about their summer. They usually left out a few details.

When the next full moon came, the two teens again made their way to the Forbidden Forest. They actually didn't have sex, as their chase through the woods brought them close to the acromantula colony. Many of the giant spiders were killed that night. When their minds returned, neither Harry nor Hermione felt much remorse for killing the creatures, they had attacked first after all. Most of the other creatures in the forest were smart enough to stay away from the two large lycans, even when they were in their right mind.

The day before Harry's birthday, was when they were to head to the Burrow. Both informed Ron, who had no idea that they were spending the summer together, that the would get to the burrow on their own. And so, the night before they were to leave, they packed their trunks up. And the Grangers threw a small party for Harry, much to his surprise. Michael and Rhona both gave him presents as well. From Michael, he received a pocket watch with a picture of himself and Hermione, taken earlier that summer, inside the cover. Rhona gave him a copy of the Kama Sutra, much to Harry's embarrassment and Michael's displeasure. Although Michael did take him aside and assured harry that he had no problems with him, it was just the idea of his baby girl have sex that he didn't like. "You're a good kid Harry," Michael said. "I trust you to take care of my baby."

Hermione explained that she would give him his gift at the Burrow.

The next day Harry and Hermione again made their way to the Leaky cauldron, where they would then floo to the Burrow.

0000000000

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed. I thought about using the Lycans from Underworld, but I like the look of Van Helsing's werewolves better. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. And I didn't go into much detail for the summer due to the fact that Rowling doesn't really cover the summers before Harry's birthday. In fact the only reason I have is because the first transformation occurred during it. **

**Please review, but no flames. I don't mind criticism, but saying that it sucks is not criticism, it's rude.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaaa"- normal

"Aaaa"- Mind-speak

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry stepped out of the floo without landing on his face, something that being a lycan had helped him with. Hermione came through right behind him, she immediately let Crookshanks out of his carrier, much to the annoyed cat's relief. They were met by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, Hermione," she greeted as she came up and hugged them both. "You've both grown. You must be eating good then." She looked at Hermione's haircut disapprovingly. "Why did you cut your hair Hermione? It was nice and long."

"That was the problem Mrs. Weasley," Hermione explained. "It was a nuisance to take care of, especially with how bushy and thick it was."

"Well if you grow it out again, I know a few potions that could help."

"I think about it Mrs. Weasley."

Molly smiled then led them towards the stairs. "We going to be a bit cramped," she explained. "Bill and Charlie are here. They're going to go to the World Cup with you lot." She stopped in front of Ron's room, recognizable by the Chudley Cannon posters. "Harry, I'm afraid you're going to have to share with Ron, Fred, and George. Charlie's in their room with Bill. Percy has his room to himself, due to his work at the ministry."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley," Harry assured the motherly woman. "I don't mind sharing. But where is everyone?"

"They'll be here later," Molly assured him. "They went to the paddock to play a game of quidditch. Except for Arthur and Percy. They're both at work." She gestured to the room across the hall. "Hermione, you'll be staying in here with Ginny. You get the bathroom down the hall to yourself and Ginny. The boys will also all be sharing a bathroom, but they'll have the one up on the level down below."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"I'll leave the two of you to unpack. I'll be downstairs making dinner if you need me." Molly turned and walked back down the stairs.

The two teen took their trunks into their respective rooms, and took out several necessities before heading down to the kitchen. They also pulled off and set their coats aside. A Few minutes later, five red-headed and freckled boys, and one girl, came into the kitchen.

"Harry, Hermione..." Fred greeted.

"Is that you?" George finished for his twin.

"Yup," Harry greeted smiling.

"Bloody hell," the twins chorused, only to get whacked with a wooden spoon by Mrs. Weasley. "Oww!"

"Language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Ginny sat down at the table next to Hermione. "Hello Harry," she said cheerfully before turning to the older witch and engaging her in a conversation about her new haircut.

Ron smiled and sat down next to Harry. "Merlin Harry, what have you been up to?" He asked. "You're ripped."

Harry chuckled. "I spent the summer working out, plus I had a growth spurt," he explained. It wasn't a complete lie. "Hermione did do," he pointed out.

Ron looked over at Hermione, along with Fred and George, and noticed the muscles in her arms.

Harry turned to look at two Weasleys he hadn't met, assuming they were Bill and Charlie. One was tall and thin, much like Ron and Percy, with long hair pulled back in a ponytail and a fang earring in his left ear. His clothes were well worn and designed for a warmer climate, though Harry imagined they had a climate charm much like his and Hermione coats. The other was shorter and stockier, built more like Fred and George, with closely cropped hair and none visible on his arms. "I assume the two of you are Bill and Charlie?" Harry asked.

The two smiled.

The one with long hair answered first. "I'm Bill. And this is my much uglier brother Charlie," he greeted as he held out his hand to Harry.

"Hey!" Charlie protested, though he had a smile on his face. "I'll have you know that the ladies love my beautiful looks."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Neither do you," Charlie pointed out.

As the two began to bicker. Fred, George, and Ron began to question Harry about his new muscles and lack of glasses, which explained away by explaining that he'd had muggle corrective surgery.

Eventually Molly sent Bill and Charlie outside to set up tables, so that there would be enough room for everyone to eat. The two of them quickly began to battle with the tables, levitating them up into the air and bashing them together, much to the amusement of the other teens.

Bill was wining, having broken a leg of off Charlie's table, when Mrs. Weasley began to levitate the cooked meals out. The two older Weasleys quickly put down and repaired the tables with quick spell-work. Mr. Weasley arrived home from work along with Percy a few minutes before Mrs. Weasley finished setting the tables.

Hermione and Harry sat next to each other at the tables. And, as they ate, Hermione kept one hand under the table on his leg to keep both himself and her calm. They could not only see the blatant stares Ron was sending Hermione's larger chest, but could smell his arousal. At least the twins were polite enough not to stare, not to mention that they were not at all as aroused as their brother.

Another thing that becoming a lycan had changed about Harry and Hermione was their emotional response and control. They tended to respond much more animalistically to situations. And since fight was much stronger in them than flight, no doubt due to their predatory natures, their tempers were much shorter. And they were very possessive about each other, no doubt due to them being soul mates. If it wasn't for Hermione's hand on his leg, it was likely Harry would, quite literally, tear out the young Weasley's eyes. Although if it wasn't for being calmed by her mates presence, Hermione probably would have torn of Ron's dick and shoved it down his throat. She could tell he was mentally undressing her.

Not to mention the fact that the scent of his arousal was disgusting.

Although cheerful for everyone else, the dinner was rather tense for the two lycans, who did their best to make pleasant conversation. Then Harry let slip that he'd spent the summer with Hermione.

"Why would you want to do something like that Harry?" Ron asked before shoving more food in his mouth.

Harry sighed. "Because she invited me," Harry explained. "It was actually quite fun," he said with a smile.

"Fun?" Ron questioned. "How could spending the summer with Hermione be fun? I bet all you guys did was do summer homework and read."

Hermione arched an eyebrow as she felt Harry tense under her hand at the unintentional insult. "I'll have you know that we got all of our homework done the first week home. And then we had a lot of fun together." She smiled. "Harry here figured out a way to keep me away from books."

Ginny, who had been paying attention to the trio's conversation, spoke up at this point. She smirked as she said, "You two are going out now, aren't you?"

Harry smiled as he put an arm around his wife, " Hermione's reward system beats detention any day."

Ginny snorted. "I'll bet. And I have a very important question to ask you. When did you guys start dating?"

Ron interrupted before either of the couple could answer. "Why would you want to date Hermione? All she does is read."

Hermione moved her arm to Harry's chest as she heard him begin to growl, luckily no one else heard him. "Ignore him," she whispered in his ear. "His opinion doesn't matter to me anyway. We're soul mates, remember?"

"The question, Ronald, is why wouldn't I want to date Hermione," Harry gritted out. "She's smart, funny, saved both our arses, and beautiful."

"I love you Harry," Hermione sent mentally.

Harry smiled and relaxed a bit before Ron opened his mouth again. Luckily, Ginny hit him alongside the head.

"OW!" Ron yelped. He began to rub his head as he turned and glared at his sister. "What was that for?"

"For putting you're foot in your mouth." The youngest Weasley turned back to the couple. "Well?"

"Just after the incident with Sirius Black," Hermione admitted.

Ginny's eyes widened as she smiled. "Before you got on the train?"

"Yes."

Ginny turned and looked at the Twins. "Hey!" she called, drawing their attention. "You two owe me, I won the pool."

Fred and George's eyes widened as they looked from their sister to Harry and Hermione. "You two couldn't wait until Christmas?" Fred demanded.

"We would have won the pool then," George added.

"What pool?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.

"When you two would get together of course," the Twins chorused.

Fred pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I don't believe it," he whispered as he looked at it.

"What?" George asked as he looked over his twins shoulder. "Bloody hell!"

"Language!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the other end of the table.

"The pot is split between Ginny..." Fred began.

George finished, "...and Snape."

"WHAT!" Three voices echoed out (Ron had been ignoring everyone to focus on his food after Ginny hit him).

"What's going on?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food.

0000000000000000000000

The next morning, as he was use to doing, Harry woke up and dressed hours earlier than everyone but Hermione. Another side effect of becoming lycans was that they required less sleep than before, and had greater endurance. He wasn't surprised to find Hermione already up and seated at the table when he came downstairs.

Harry quickly walked over to her and the two shared a brief, but passionate kiss. "Good Morning Mione," Harry said as he sat down next to her.

Hermione smiled. "Good morning, and happy birthday Harry," Hermione answered. Her smile became devilish. "I told you that I'd give you you're gift here at the Weasley's, didn't I?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, curious. "Yes, I believe you did." He smiled as the smell of Hermione's arousal reached his nostrils.

Hermione smirked as she disappeared beneath the table.

**++LEMON++**

Harry's curiosity ceased when he felt her hand caress his rapidly hardening erection through his jeans. "Hermione," he choked out. "The...the Weasleys..."

"Are all asleep," Hermione assured him as she unzipped his jeans, freeing his cock.

She gently blew across the tip of his manhood, causing Harry to grip the table to keep himself steady. Starting at the base of his shaft, Hermione then gently, slowly ran her tongue up to the tip, swirling her tongue around it, and back down to the base, as one of her hands gently massaged Harry's sac. She continued this several times, smirking as she heard Harry's breathing become erratic and unsteady.

"Mi..Mione," Harry moaned.

Deciding that she had teased enough, Hermione engulfed the head of Harry's cock into her mouth, continuing to swirl her tongue around the tip, tasting his pre-cum. Bringing her free hand to his shaft, Hermione began to slowly stroke up and down, as her other hand continued massaging Harry's balls, and she began to bob up and down his shift.

Harry clenched the table so tightly it began to splinter in his grasp. The warmth of Hermione's mouth around his cock was intoxicating, almost as good as her pussy. Combined with the smell of her arousal, which was rapidly growing, it was almost unbearable. Then Hermione began to hum the Imperial March from Star Wars, a movie series she had watched with him over the summer at her parents, and he heard the table give under the pressure of his grip.

"Mione..I'm..I'm going to..cum," Harry shakily got out.

Hermione increased her pace, and a few moments later, Harry's seed flooded her mouth. Swallowing what she good, she licked of Harry's cock before wiping her face with her hand and then licking it it clean. She was smirking as she climbed her way up into Harry's lap.

For the first time, Harry noticed that she was wearing a short skirt. Hermione kept herself above Harry as she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing any knickers."

Harry needed no further encouragement as he grabbed her waist and impaled his wife on his still hard cock.

Hermione let out an animalistic snarl as Harry roughly entered her. Almost immediately she began to bounce on him as he began to slam into her.

Just as in their lycan forms, their coupling was hard, brutal and animalistic. They would growl instead of moan. And as Hermione felt herself begin to cum, she bit into Harry's shoulder, completely ignoring his shirt. And as Harry released his seed, he too bit into her shoulder, ignoring her shirt.

**++LEMON END+++**

Hermione climbed off of Harry and grabbed her wand of the table and immediately began casting spells to repair the damaged table, their damaged clothes, clean them both up, and banish the smell of the coupling before the began to do each other again.

Hermione collapsed into a chair, and straightened out her skirt as Harry re-zipped and buttoned his jeans. "You know, I meant for us to go slowly," Hermione sighed. "I didn't expect to get as aroused as I did before hand."

Harry smirked. "You mean while you were giving me a blow-job?"

"It's called fellatio," Hermione admonished. "But yes. How I do for my first time?" she asked smugly.

Harry chuckled. "Magnificently." He pulled her out of her chair and into his lap. He gently kissed her lips lovingly. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I love you."

Hermione smiled as he began to pepper kisses along her neck. "I love you too Harry, but you'd better stop before we have sex again."

"So blunt."

"Yes well, Mrs. Weasley is probably going to get up in a few minutes. I doubt she'd appreciate it if we were caught fucking on her table," Hermione closed her eyes as Harry continued to kiss her.

"You're the one who started it." Harry reluctantly pulled himself away from his wife. "By the way, why haven't you gotten a warning about using magic yet?"

Hermione smiled impishly. "You remember that book on wizard customs I got at the beginning of the summer?"

Harry nodded.

"It said that the ministry can only trace the area magic is being practiced in, not who's doing it. So in magical households, like the Burrow, they depend on parents to keep their children from using magic," Hermione explained. "As long as Mrs. Weasley doesn't catch us, we can do all the magic we want."

"Isn't that a little biased?" Harry asked. "I doubt that Mr. Malfoy would punish Draco for practicing magic."

"It is, but that's the way the world works." She smirked. "And, before I forget, there is a shadow charm on my skirt so that only you can look up it." She quickly jumped out of Harry's lap and made her way out of the kitchen. "Happy birthday Harry," She sent once she was out of the room.

0000000000000000000000

Hermione decided that she should have thought out her gift to Harry more. She had been bending over, exposing her bare pussy and ass, in front of Harry a lot. And she knew that she had no need to worry about any of the Weasleys seeing her. And she knew that Harry would become aroused, and had thought she could ignore it. Unfortunately, she couldn't. As Harry grew more aroused throughout the day, so did she, simply from smelling it. And she didn't dare do anything to relieve herself with the Weasleys around. By lunch time, she had quit purposely bending over in front of Harry, just to try and ease the tension.

It didn't help.

Harry's party that evening was uncomfortable for them both, simply due to the fact that it was taking all of their control not to forget about the Weasleys and fuck each other into oblivion right there in front of them. In fact, if Harry didn't have to pay attention and thank each of the Weasleys for their respective gifts, they likely would have.

From the twins, Harry got a box of chocolate frogs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a batch of homemade fudge. Percy gave him several pamphlets about jobs at the ministry. Bill and Charlie, despite never meeting him before, gave Harry a book on Egyptian magical artifacts and Dragons respectively. From Ron, Harry got a book of quidditch team statistics. Ginny gave him a quidditch play book. Hagrid had also sent a gift, although he couldn't be there, a book of magical creatures. Remus had also sent two packages, along with a note.

Harry opened the packages to find a collection of Defense books and a portfolio of wizarding porn, which he quickly hid.

Harry quickly read the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday Prongslet. I'm sorry that I missed so many of your birthdays. As a friend of your father's and pseudo-uncle, I should have manged to give you something. The collection of defense books are from me. Many of them may be too advanced for a fourth year, but then again, the patronus was supposed to be too advanced for a third year, so you may have no problems at all. The portfolio is from Snuffles, who had me dig it out for you. Apparently it contains every edition he and your father collected of Playwizard._

_On a side note, I suggest that if you by chance begin looking at muggle adult magazines, stay away from May 1979 Playboy, your mother's in it. It was apparently her last modeling job before becoming pregnant with you. Yes, you mother was a muggle model if you didn't know. But that's beside the point. I'm sure that you don't wish to come across any pictures of your mother naked, lord knows I wouldn't (my mother anyways)._

_The old dog would like me to inform you that he's doing well, and will write to you shortly after you return to Hogwarts._

_And I would like to once again, apologize for not being in your life. I know there is nothing I can do to right my wrong, but if you need anything, and it is within my power and better judgment to help, I will. _

_Sincerely,_

_Remus John Lupin, _

_Moony._

'No wonder Petunia hated my mom,' Harry thought.

That night, after all the Weasleys had gone to bed, Harry and Hermione snuck out into the nearby woods. They they fucked each other for hours, relieving the immense sexual tension that had built up during the day.

0000000000000000000000

MEANWHILE AT PRIVET DRIVE

Petunia Dursley was cleaning out her sons room when she found an old edition of Playboy magazine in her sons dresser. Needless to say she was furious. She was even more furious when she saw that her late sister was on the cover of the aforementioned magazine.

Dudley Dursley would be on a strict diet and grounded until he returned to Smeltings.

It was the first time Petunia had ever disciplined her son.

Dudley had vomited upon learning that he had been wanking off to his aunt, and Potter's mother.

0000000000000000000000

BACK AT THE BURROW

The days leading up to the World Cup were filled with fun for the Weasleys and their guest. Bill and Charlie took great delight in tormenting their younger siblings along with Harry and Hermione, about a mysterious event that would take place at Hogwarts this year.

Ron didn't really react to the fact that Harry and Hermione were now dating, trying to join them wherever they went, much to the couples frustration. Ginny occasionally would drag her brother off to give the couple some time alone.

On the morning they were to leave for the Quidditch World Cup, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were surprised to come downstairs to find Harry and Hermione already packed, dressed, and ready to go. They got the unfortunate task of waking the others while Mrs. Weasley cooked breakfast.

It took dropping a fake spider, of which he was deathly afraid, in Ron's bed to wake him up. He refused to talk to anyone all morning.

Before the sun had risen, Mr Weasley led Harry, Hermione, the Twins, Ron, and Ginny out of the house. Bill, Charlie, and Percy would join them later after apparating to the campsite. Due to being underage, The other Weasley's had to use a portkey, Mr. Weasley was accompanying them as a responsible adult.

They met Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff quidditch team captain and seeker, and his father at the portkey, an old boot.

After everyone touched the boot and felt a tug behind their navel, they were off to the Quidditch World Cup.

0000000000000000000000

**Hope you all enjoyed. I'm not going to put in a lot of lemons, most of what happens in those situations will be implied. But since it was Harry's birthday, I wanted Hermione's gift to him to be what it is. Also, Ron didn't really notice Hermione was a girl until Yule Ball, that's why he doesn't have any problems with her and Harry's relationship, and why he's so clueless. **

**And I am trying not to bash Ron and Ginny. In regards to why I'm not bashing Ginny, I don't have anything against her, just her with Harry. Check out the poll on my profile to see who she goes to the Yule Ball with as of today 2-15-11, Another Girl is winning with 18 votes.**

**And I simply picked a random issue of Playboy for Lily to be in.**

**Please review and check out the challenges in my forum.**

**Next Chapter: The Quidditch World Cup**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mind speak"

"Normal speak"

**CHAPTER 4**

Rubeus Hagrid frowned as he closed the book in front of him. He was still unable to identify the two sets of tracks he had found in the Forbidden Forest. And this irritated him.

While he may not have been the smartest person alive, if there was one thing he knew, it was creatures, both magical and non. So far, the closest he had come to identifying the tracks were werwolves, but they were to big and wide, not to mention the fact that the creatures that made them had to be about his size, if not bigger, no werewolf got to be as big as him.

What ever had made the tracks was dangerous enough to kill close to a hundred acromantula, something which Aragog was upset over. And while the spiders killed were not near as big as Aragog, many of them were still the size of a large horse. Whatever it was was dangerous, especially since it seemed to travel all over the forest. Many of the creatures in the forest had an area that they claimed, and for the most part, they stayed in those areas. But he had found tracks, and occasionally fur, in several places, each a great distance away from the previous.

The half-giant knew that there were at least two of the creatures, he suspected a male and female, and that one was slightly, in comparison to the other, larger. He turned to the hair he had collected. Filius had cast a charm that determined if the hair came from the same source (It was often used by aurors in crime scene investigation) for him. The hair came from only two animals. One clump of hair was black as night and, according to Filius (who had cast several additional charms to help the giant), belonged to a male. The other clump was brown and, again according to Filius, was from a female. The charms master hadn't been able to help any further, although whenever he found another clump of hair, he took it to Filius who confirmed that they all came from the same two creatures.

The centaurs hadn't been much help, too concerned with their star-gazing as they were. Although Frienze had told him two things that helped, there were in fact two creatures and they were mates. But then Frienze had told him to speak to Harry Potter and his female friend. What did Harry and Hermione have to do with this?

Hagrid sighed and looked at his calendar. In a few weeks, school would begin. He figured he'd wait until they came back to Hogwarts before seeing if the two teens had any idea what Frienze meant.

00000000000

Harry once again affirmed that he loved magic as he and the Weasleys stepped into the tent that had been reserved for them. The inside was much larger than it appeared on the outside, not to mention the fact that they would get to sleep on full sized beds.

After setting everything up, Mr. Weasley let the teens wander around, telling them to be back by eleven so that they could eat before going to the match. Harry and Hermione went out to wander the camp grounds with Ginny and Ron. They were surrounded by green as they were in the area that most of the Irish supporters were staying. The four teens met several people they knew: Oliver Wood, Dean Thomas, and Professor McGonagall were just a few of the people they met. Harry and Hermione didn't by many souvenirs, just a few things to show there support of the Irish. Ginny was much the same. Ron however bought a bunch of souvenirs, he even bought a little figure of Victor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, which scowled at all the green.

Harry also bought the four of them omnioculars, magical binoculars capable of recording, replaying, and slowing down what was being watched. Ron insisted that he would re-pay Harry, despite Harry informing him that it was unnecessary.

The four teens arrived back at the tent a half-hour before eleven to find Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy talking with a younger man dressed in black and yellow stripped quidditch robes and An older man dressed in a crisp business suit. Mr. Weasley introduced them as Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports and the man who gave him the tickets to the World Cup, and Bartemius "Barty" Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

The Twins arrived back to the tent a few minutes later, and after placing a large bet, all of their savings, with Bagman that Ireland would win but Krum would catch the Snitch, the two Ministry officials left leaving the group to their lunch.

Not knowing how long the match would go, Harry and Hermione decided to don their coats, just in case the temperature decided to take a drop, though both pinned Green Rosettes to their coats in support of the Irish. And both were thankful for their deep pockets as they were able to place their omnioculars in them. Thus prepared, they and the Weasleys made their way to the stadium.

The place was crowded with witches and wizards who had come from all over the world to witness the match.

After several minutes of fighting the crowd, the group arrived in the top-box. There they found a student they recognized, Daphne Greengrass, sitting with whom they presumed was her family.. a female house-elf named Winky, who claimed to be saving a seat for her master, Barty Crouch.

Hermione's eye's narrowed. "There's someone else there," she sent to Harry, via their mind-link. "I can smell them."

Harry took a breath and noticed another scent, coming from the seat that Winky was saving. "Should we call her on the lie then?" he asked. "I've seen house-elf magic before, and if she has orders to protect whoever is there, it could be unpleasant."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't like the idea, but we could stun them first."

"And break the law when we're surrounded by ministry officials? Besides, there's nothing illegal about not wanting to be seen. Unless something happens, let's just ignore it. And avoid the seat, just in case."

Harry and Hermione sat as far away from the house-elf and mystery person as they could. Ludo Bagman arrived in the Top Box a few minutes later, along with a group of people that, based on the way they spoke, were from the Bulgarian Ministry.

Much to Harry and Hermione's displeasure, along with most of the Weasleys, the Malfoys soon entered the Top Box, along with the Minister of Magic. They were relieved that the Malfoys ignored them and sat as far away as they could.

Several minutes later, Bagman stood up, walked to the front of the box and pointed his wand to his throat. After casting the _Sonorus_ charm on his throat, he began to speak. "Welcome everyone to the Quidditch World Cup. Without further adieu or delay I present to you the Bulgarian team mascots!"

"It's tradition for the teams to bring mascots to open the match," Mr. Weasley explained.

The group watched as several beautiful blond women stepped out onto the field and began to dance. Suddenly, Harry and Hermione began to gag as the scent of several hundred males arousal assaulted their noses, overwhelming their sense of smell. As such, they missed the fact that many of the men in the stadium were trying to get the women's attention. They also missed that Mr. Weasley had saved an Irish rosette from his son, chuckling and saying, "You'll need that later." And no one noticed that Ginny was staring at the women with a hungry look.

Nor did Harry and Hermione's gagging escape the observant gaze of Daphne Greengrass, who raised an eyebrow at the curious behavior of the two teens.

After the women, which Hermione explained were veela, left the field, Harry and Hermione were still getting over the assault on their noses, and dealing with the lingering scent. Hermione, simply being more observant than Harry, noticed the scent of feminine arousal coming from a nervous looking Ginny. She filed away the information for later.

Bagman then announced the Bulgarian team before the Irish mascots, Leprechauns, came into the stadium and showered the crowd with gold. Ron quickly grabbed a bunch up and gave Harry several galleons to pay for the omniocculars.

The match itself was intense. Ireland took a commanding lead, while Krum showed than he was a better flier than Lynch, the Irish seeker. And, after causing Lynch to crash into the ground, Krum caught the snitch. Unfortunately for the Bulgarians, Ireland was too far ahead and won by ten points.

It was an excited group that made their way back to the tent, after the twins collected their winnings from Bagman of course.

0000000000

The screams woke them up.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley quickly grabbed their wands and left the tent. Mr. Weasley returned a few minutes later. "Everyone, get to the forest," he ordered. "Fred, George, you're responsible for Ginny." Without another word he left the tent, presumably to go help the aurors.

The six remaining teens didn't hesitate to leave the tent. Outside, they were confronted with the sight of people running and screaming. It took several minutes for them to identify the source. A group of people were dressed up and masked, firing spells into the crowd.

"We can help!" Harry sent as Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Not without revealing ourselves as lycans," Hermione admonished. "The ministry would be just as likely to attack us as them." "Let's go," she yelled out loud.

Harry reluctantly followed.

0000000000

The teens were in the forest when they saw a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth appear in the sky.

"That's the dark Mark," Hermione explained to the group. "It was Voldemort's," the twins, Ron, and Ginny shuddered, "symbol."

"Then those people in mask," Ron asked, "were Deatheaters?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry looked up at the mark.

"We better find Mr. Weasley. I doubt were going to be here much longer," he said.

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were back at the Burrow before dawn.

0000000000

The next few days were busy at the Burrow. Not only was Mrs. Weasley incredible overbearing to everyone, but Mr. Weasley and Percy were almost never home, trying to help the ministry deal with the fallout from the attack at the World Cup. Charlie and Bill also left shortly afterward to return to their respective jobs. They also had to deal with purchasing supplies for the next year, which Mrs. Weasley insisted on doing herself, as she was still shook up from the events at the World Cup.

During this time, Hermione and Harry did there best to enjoy what remained of their summer. Both noticed that Ginny would, on occasion, take the time to stare at Hermione.

Hermione wondered whether or not to confront the younger girl, remembering the arousal she smelt at the World Cup, but decided against it.

0000000000

Daphne Greengrass sat in her room reading a book on marriage law, when a voice interrupted her.

"I believe the information you're looking for is on page 492."

Daphne looked up to see a beautiful silver-haired woman standing in the doorway of her room. She smiled at the woman. "Hello Grandmother. Are you here for any particular reason?"

The woman smiled as she entered the room to stand next to Daphne. "Does a grandmother need a reason to visit her granddaughter?"

The blond girl snorted. "When your grandmother happens to be a goddess, you tend to think so."

The woman smirked. "Then it seems that you've caught me. I've spoken with Maria..."

"Maria?" Daphne asked confused.

"It's the name your aunt is currently using, Aphrodite."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, I've spoken with Maria, and in exchange for a favor, she has granted my request to give you a soul-mate."

Daphne smiled. "That's excellent new grandmother."

"There is, of course, a catch." the woman added.

"Oh?" Daphne frowned. "What is it?"

The woman smiled. "The catch is two fold, the first is the fact that you actually have two soul-mates, and before you protest, Maria knows about your attraction to both sexes, it's why she's giving you two. The second catch is the fact that, if you wish to be with your soul-mates, you will have to give up your humanity."

"What do you mean?"

The woman smirked. "The favor Maria asked of me involved your two soul-mates. You see, they were both bitten by a werewolf, and Maria did not wish them cursed. So she and I made them into something else. They are now lycans, and if I do say, aside from your late mother, my finest creation."

Daphne smirked. "You didn't exactly create mother. I believe you seduced a man and ended up pregnant."

"Sush you. I am a goddess, I'll say what I have and have not created." Luna, or as she was known to her granddaughter, Selene said firmly, but with a glint of humor. "You should know that your soul-mates are already bonded, and they don't know there is a third to the bond. In order to join them, you must have them both bite you."

Daphne raised an eyebrow, "Can you at least tell me who they are?"

Selene smirked wickedly. "I believe you saw them gagging at the quidditch world cup."

"WHAT!"

0000000000

**A/N- Sorry it's taken so long to update, but this chapter was a headache to write. I kept changing my mind about what to do with the Deatheater attack. Also, I decided to make this a Harry/Hermione/Daphne story, in case you haven't figured that out from the last bit. And yes, Daphne is the granddaughter of the goddess Luna. I hope I haven't turned anyone off from the story by doing that, but I will not add a fourth (although I seriously considered it). I will say that at least two people outside of the threesome will be turned into Lycans, though I won't say who yet.**

**Hopefully, my next chapter will be longer then this one.**

**Please review and check out the challenges in my forum, there is a link on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mind speak"

"Normal speak"

**CHAPTER 5**

In their compartment on the Hogwarts express, Hermione was reading a book while Harry and Ron played chess, as usual Ron wining.

Ron had just taken Harry's knight when the door to the compartment opened, revealing the blond haired Daphne Greengrass.

Ron scowled and was the first to speak. "What do you want snake?" he asked angrily.

Hermione sighed and Harry groaned at Ron's prejudiced and impolite response. Daphne just glared at the redhead.

"Not that it's any of your concern Weasley," Daphne sneered, "but I'm here to talk with Harry and Hermione." She looked over at the two curious lycans. "Privately," she added.

Ron was about to respond when Hermione cut him off. "What, exactly did you want to talk to us about?" she asked, a little tersely but not unkindly.

Daphne smirked. "The full-moon."

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened at the blond's answer. "Ron," Hermione began, "Why don't you go sit with Fred and George. I don't think this is going to be short conversation."

"But..." Ron began to protest.

"Go Ron," Harry said. "Hermione's right."

An angry expression crossed Ron's face as he stood up. "Fine," he said as he walked past Daphne and out of the compartment.

The blond closed and locked the compartment door after he had left. Before Harry or Hermione could talk, Daphne did. "I must say, being a lycan has been good for both of you. You both look... very good," she said with a smile.

The two lycans shared a look, before turning back to Daphne.

"How do you know that we're lycans?" Harry asked.

"And more importantly, what do you want?" Hermione added.

Daphne chuckled at sat down on the bench opposite the couple. "I know more then the fact that you're lycans. I also know that the two of you are soul-bonded. As for how I know" Daphne smirked, "I believe you two have met my Grandmother Selene."

Hermione's eye's widened while Harry just looked confused until he heard Hermione in his head. "Selene is the Greek moon deity, her Roman name was Luna."

"Your grandmother is the moon goddess?" Harry asked sceptically.

Daphne nodded. "Yep." She frowned. "Unfortunately, in her attempt to help me, she made things rather difficult. Maria, whom I believe you have also met, agreed to give me a soul-bond in exchange for a favor, I believe you two know what that favor was."

Hermione nodded. "Maria mentioned it when we met them."

"However," the Slytherin girl continued, "one must always take favors from the gods and goddesses with a grain of salt, again I think you both understand this concept." Harry snorted thinking about Luna, or Selene's, remark about killing or fucking. "This favor was no different. Maria, knowing my sexual preferences, gave me two soul-mates, one man and one woman. But she bonded them together without me, and left me the task of informing them and asking to accept me into their, already formed, bond."

"Is she saying what I think she is?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "I believe so." She looked at the other witch. The blond had a stellar figure, and was already considered one of the most beautiful girls in the school, but Hermione didn't know what to think. She hadn't ever considered that she was attracted to other girls, nor had she considered sharing Harry with another witch. And so she didn't know how she felt about this bit of news. "Is it safe to assume from the fact that you came to us that Harry and I are the bonded couple you're referring to?"

Daphne nodded.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, wanting to hear Harry's thoughts.

"I can't say I'm opposed to the idea 'Mione, I mean every straight guy dreams of fucking more than one girl." Harry admitted. "But I love you, and I don't really know Daphne. But if she's supposed to be soul-bonded to us, we must at least be able to love her. I don't think Maria would go through the trouble of soul-bonding people together if they'd kill each other. What about you?"

"I am, surprisingly, not at all bothered by the idea. Which is odd considering that since our change I'm normally rather territorial of you."

"So what now?"

"I also assume that since you told us, you do want to bond with us?" Hermione asked Daphne.

Daphne snorted. "Who wouldn't want a soul-bond? Someone, or in this case a pair of people, who'll love you until the day you die? I'd have to be crazy to pass this up. Not to mention my grandmother would be cross with me not taking what she managed to get Maria to give me."

"So what do we have to do in order for you to join our bond?" Harry asked.

Daphne smiled. "Both of you need to bite me in your lycan forms."

"Map or invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"Give her the cloak, it barely covers the both of us now anyway."

Harry sighed and pulled down his trunk from the rack. Opening it, he pulled out the silvery invisibility cloak that had once belonged to his father and handed it to Daphne. "Meet us at the edge of the forbidden forest around midnight. Use this, it'll help you get out of the castle undetected."

Daphne smiled as she took the cloak from Harry. "Thank you, for accepting me into your bond I mean."

Hermione sighed. "This does leave one problem." The other two looked at her. "How the hell is this going to work on the full moon. Harry's only got one dick after all."

No one had an answer.

000000000000

The three students spent the rest of the train ride getting to know one another. They learned that Daphne's mother, Selene's daughter, was killed by Deatheaters, in retaliation for her father refusing to join them, two month's after her birth. Her father remarried and Daphne had a half-sister, Astoria, two years younger then her. Daphne also had an affinity for runes, and was above Hermione in the class, though Hermione had her beat in the other classes and Harry had them both beat in Defense.

And when they arrived at Hogwarts, and Ron rejoined the group, they shared a carriage, much to Ron's disgust.

After splitting, Daphne heading to the Slytherin table and the Golden Trio to the Gryffindor, Ron asked, "Why are you hanging out with a slimy Slytherin?"

Hermione sighed, but stopped the angry retort on her tongue when she realized that Ron hadn't matured as fast as Harry and even she had. "Ron, we will be spending a lot of time with Daphne. I suggest that you get used to it," she said as she sat down next to Harry.

After the sorting and dinner, Dumbledore announced that the Tri-Wizard Tournament would take place this year and that as such, quidditch was canceled. He then explained that they would be playing host to Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang, two other magical schools, who would arrive at the beginning of October with a selection of eligible students to compete in the tournament. It was at this point that he was interrupted by the appearance of a scared old man with a strange eye. Ron explained to Harry and Hermione that he was Mad-eye Moody, a well known and highly skilled retired auror. Dumbledore announced that Moody was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, before continuing with his standard warnings and dismissing them to bed.

0000000000

It was a quarter to midnight when Harry and Hermione reached the edge of the forest. Both were only wearing their long-coats as they could be changing briefly and then heading back up to the castle. Checking the map, they made their way to where the map indicated Daphne was.

They found the blond sitting on a fallen tree.

"About time you two got here," Daphne said. "This place gives me the creeps."

Hermione smirked. "Trust me, once your a lycan, it won't even bother you." Her face turned serious. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once we bite you, there is no going back."

Daphne nodded. "I'm sure."

"You should probably remove your shirt, unless you want it ruined," Harry said.

Daphne blushed. "Er..."

Harry and Hermione smirked. "Your going to have to get use to nudity," Hermione explained. "Our clothes don't change with us."

"It's why we have the coats," Harry added.

Daphne's eyes widened. "You mean that you're both..er...naked under those coats?"

The two lycans nodded.

"Would it be more comfortable if we removed our coats and shifted first?"

Daphne nodded, "It might be."

Hermione and Harry both undid their coats and let them fall to the ground. Daphne couldn't help but stare at the two bodies in front of her.

Hermione's bust was much more impressive than she had thought and bigger then her own b-cups, and her muscular figure was almost a perfect hourglass. And her eyes were drawn to the other girls hairless pussy, before turning her head and looking at Harry.

Harry, she could easily tell was very muscular, though not in a body-builder way. His broader upper body narrowed nicely down to his waist, where her eyes nearly bulged out at the size of his dick.

Daphne's observations had all been in a matter of seconds, and soon she watched, fascinated as the other two began to change. And moments later, she was starring at two massive lycans. She could see why they weren't at all bothered by what may lurk in the forest, Hermione was easily as tall as Hagrid and better armed with her claws and teeth, Harry was a full foot taller and just as well equipped.

The blond gulped as she realized that both of their massive jaws would bite her, and that this would be much more painful than she expected. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, setting it beside her. Then she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, before setting that aside too, leaving her topless. Her nipples hardened due to the cold night air.

Both Harry and Hermione were amazed at the sight before them. As they looked upon the topples Daphne, they could both understand that she was descended from a goddess. Her lightly colored skin was flawless, with her breast topped by dark pink areolas and her blond hair shimmering like starlight in the moonlight.

As one, Harry and Hermione stepped towards Daphne and leaned down. Agreeing that it was better to get it over with quickly, both lycans bit down on an opposite shoulder as gently as they could. But Daphne still clenched her teeth in pain and whimpered as fangs like steel pierced her skin.

Harry and Hermione released Daphne and stepped back. Already they could see the injuries beginning to repair themselves.

"Daphne?" Harry asked.

The blond smiled. "I can her you."

"Then it's comp... RRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Harry screamed is pain as he collapsed to the ground, a crossbow bolt in his side.

Hermione and Daphne instantly to face Hagrid, who was busy reloading his crossbow.

Hermione roared in anger as she ran at Hagrid, her instincts to protect her mate overriding her logic. Luckily Daphne didn't have that same problem yet.

"HERMIONE NO!" the blond yelled just as she reached the half-giant. "He doesn't know who he's shot!"

Hermione growled once more, but understood and reluctantly began to shift back as Daphne ran over to Harry, who had begun to shift back to normal himself.

Hagrid stared in morbid fascination at the creature was about to attack him, he didn't want to shoot the other one, but he had seen a student and couldn't allow harm to fall upon her. Then he heard the student yell, he wasn't sure what as he was focused on the creature before him, but whatever it was, it got the creature to stop. He looked over to see the student run towards the black haired creature, before turning his eyes back to watch as the brown one began to shrink. His eyes widened in horror when he saw who was standing in front of him. "Hermione?"

"Yes," the girl growled, before turning to run to the other creature, whom Hagrid noticed was no changing itself. Once he saw the injured form of Harry, the full impact of what he had just done hit him. Hagrid had just shot, not only a student, but his friend. "No," he whispered to himself as he dropped his crossbow to the ground, before running over to the boy.

Harry smiled weakly at Hagrid. "Good..to see...you Hagrid."

Hagrid's mouth opened and closed for a moment before he spoke. "I...I'm sorry 'Arry, I didn' know it 'as you."

"It's...kay," Harry said. "Mione, I can't reach the bolt, you need to get it out so I can heal."

Hermione nodded and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder while her other hand wrapped around the bolt. "This is gonna hurt. I'm Sorry Harry."

The witch ripped the bolt back out and Harry clenched his teeth and growled at the pain.

"We need ter get 'im ta the 'ospital wing," Hagrid said.

Daphne shook her head. "No, watch."

And Hagrid did. It took a few minutes, but soon there was no sign that Harry had been shot at all. "What's goin on?" he asked confused. "An' why're you lot naked?"

The teens all suddenly remembered their various states of undress. Harry and Hermione quickly put on their coats as Daphne covered herself with her shirt.

"Perhaps the explanations could wait until tomorrow, after class," Harry suggested to Hagrid. "It's late, and I for one could use some rest. I promise we'll come down and visit you as soon as classes are over."

Hagrid sighed, but before he answered, Hermione added, "Please don't tell anyone Hagrid. We didn't want anyone to know."

"Aye. I'll 'old of tellin anyone 'till tomorrow. But you lot better 'ave a damn good explanation." The half-giant's shoulders slumped and he rubbed his face. "And 'Arry, 'gain, I'm sorry."

Harry smiled. "I already forgave you Hagrid. We'll talk tomorrow."

0000000000

**A/N- Again it's short, but I didn't want to include the explanation to Hagrid in this chapter, and that's the next bit. Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up much sooner. I hope I got Hagrid's speech right.**

**Please review and check out the challenges in my forum, link on profile.**


End file.
